Garota de Marte
by LondonBricks
Summary: Porque ela era a minha garota de Marte.


Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem.

~*~

_Garota de Marte_

Sabe aquela história de que homens são de Marte e mulheres são de Vênus?

Bem, ela está errada. Totalmente errada.

E eu sei disso, porque era impossível que aquela garota viesse de outro planeta senão Marte. Pelo menos não com _aqueles cabelos pegando fogo e aqueles olhos verdes._ Ou com aquele jeito.

Os carinhas verdes que mandaram ela, provavelmente não queriam que ela se misturasse como uma pessoa normal, pois se quisessem teriam se esforçado um pouquinho mais. Levando em conta que eles são uma forma de vida superior, é claro.

Ou talvez, ela tenha caído aqui ao estar brincando de esconde-esconde com seus amigos ETs em Marte. Ela simplesmente pulou muito alto e o vácuo do espaço a pegou. Então, ela desmaiou e quando acordou percebeu que estava no jardim do sr. e da sra. Evans. Aí, ela fingiu que era um bebê abandonado e cresceu naquela família, até que uma nave alienígena passasse por aqui e levasse de volta para casa.

Posso apostar que ser bruxa a pegou de surpresa. Ou não.

Pode ser um mecanismo de defesa ou então, ela tem um acordo com o Dumbledore que na maioria das vezes também parece ser de Marte.

Hmm.

Ou ainda pode ser que ela tenha vindo resgatar _ele._ Essa é a mais aceitável.

Mas daí, ela vai ter que voltar para casa, um dia. E vai deixar todos para trás aqui da Terra.

Será que com aquele jeito meigo e hiperativo, ela teria coragem de fazer isso? Possivelmente, ela tem um manual de instruções dentro dela e é tudo programado.

Mas se Lily Evans é parcialmente um robô que em algum tempo vai voltar para casa levando Dumbledore, ela não deveria ter feito isso.

Porque fazer com que eu me apaixonasse por ela é uma tremenda sacanagem com o meu coração.

~*~

Tudo começou quando enxerguei aqueles olhos. Não quando a vi pela primeira vez e não tive o menor interesse, já que as meninas eram nojentas naquela época. Mas quando eu _realmente _a vi.

Nós não éramos amigos, mas tampouco inimigos. Nós apenas tínhamos consciência da presença um do outro, mas sem dar bola a esse fato. Pelo menos, comigo era assim.

Até que chegou o verão daquele ano e todos obviamente ficaram felizes. No primeiro final de semana disponível, toda a molecada foi para o jardim se divertir no Lago Negro ou ficar conversando sobre a sombra das frondosas árvores.

E nós, os Marotos, não fomos diferentes. Já com nossos calções, estendemos uma toalhinha de piquenique toda xadrezinha vermelha e branca no chão. Mentira. Era uma toalha branca toda esburacada.

E ela estava lá. Mas como sempre nós nos ignoramos não propositalmente. Até que algo em seu pescoço chamou minha atenção. Ela estava com... _um cachecol_?!?!? Esse foi o primeiro ponto da minha lista para achar que ela era de Marte. Lily Evans conversava com os amigos e não me percebeu ou foi o que eu achei naquele momento.

Sabe, quando a gente olha para um ponto fixo, mas não está realmente olhando para ele? Nós só começamos a pensar e sem querer nosso olhar ficou fixo ali? Foi o que aconteceu comigo. Depois de um tempo observando-a, eu me perdi nos meus devaneios e nem prestava mais atenção nela. Ainda assim, quando ela virou seu rosto para a minha direção rapidamente como se alguém tivesse chamado-a, meus pensamentos se foram e eu me vi preso naqueles olhos pela primeira vez. E foi aí que eu a vi.

Seus olhos verdes eram profundos, pelo menos da distância da onde eu estava, e eles pareciam estar conversando comigo. Após algum tempo assim, ela abriu um mínimo sorriso e balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse dizendo "Boa conversa", e se virou para frente para continuar conversando com seus amigos, com a boca dessa vez. Este foi o segundo ponto que eu adicionei a minha lista.

No decorrer das semanas, eu coloquei mais coisas na lista como tomar sorvete de menta com peixe e sempre ao passar na frente do banheiro, pular em um pé só.

Os dias passaram tranquilamente, com muita água espirrando para os lados e muito Sol ardendo às costas. E após um bom banho de chuveiro no final da tarde, eu ia ver o pôr-do-sol na Torre de Astronomia, que eu sempre encontrava vazia. Mas não naquele dia.

Então, naquela tarde, me vi com meu objeto de estudo no mesmo recinto. Se pudesse chamar a aquilo de recinto, é claro.

Ao ouvir o barulho da porta, ela se virou e me vendo abriu outra vez o mínimo sorriso daquele dia nos jardins.

- Hey – comecei sem jeito – Desculpe incomodá-la. Se quiser posso sair.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Acho que tem muito espaço para nós dois aqui – respondeu e simplesmente voltou à posição inicial de observar o horizonte.

Sem saber direito o que fazer, me vi sendo levado pelo meu corpo até um espaço ao seu lado e também me apoiei no peitoril como ela.

- Então, está gostando do verão? – perguntei tentando ser educado ao manter uma conversa.

- Odeio o verão – respondeu meio seca.

Me surpreendi. Quem poderia um dia odiar o verão? Isso é como dizer que não existem seres de vidas superiores em Marte.

-Posso saber o por quê? – perguntei bem mexeriqueiro sem poder me conter. Talvez ela revelasse algo mais para a minha lista.

- Bem, porque todo esse calor me lembra do lugar de onde vim.

Se eu não tivesse certeza até agora, minhas dúvidas teriam se dissipado. Que lugar mais quente para se morar do que Marte? Talvez, Mercúrio, Vênus e até a Terra. Mas qual é, aquele planeta é todo vermelho, tem que ter algo de quente ali.

- Ah – isso. Ótimo, todo monossilábico agora.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, até eu ter a incrível idéia de me expressar.

- Seu segredo está seguro comigo – ela me olhou confusa – Só não quero que você vá embora e leve Dumbledore com você. É difícil achar um bom diretor nesses tempos e acho que você iria fazer falta.

Ela sorriu um pouco mais do que das outras vezes, mas continuou me olhando confusa.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou docemente

- Da sua verdadeira origem. Sabe, de você ter vindo de Marte para resgatar o Dumbledore – dei de ombros.

E ela gargalhou. Na minha cara. E eu fiquei um pouco chateado.

- Eu não venho de Marte, James. Eu nasci no condado de Dorset* e lá é realmente quente. Só isso - disse ainda rindo.

Ela parecia falar a verdade. Eu ruborizei.

- Ah, é que... bem, você come sorvete de menta com peixe e tem aquela mania de pular em um pé só na frente do banheiro. Sem falar naquele dia que estava super quente e você estava de cachecol.

Ela riu mais.

- E você notou isso? – olhos brilhando da parte dela – Sorvete de menta com peixe, eu acho realmente bom. Pular na frente do banheiro é somente uma superstição trouxa e eu estava usando o cachecol porque estava com alergia e não é uma coisa legal de se ver.

Cocei a cabeça. Minha teoria estava meio falha agora.

Provavelmente, ela era só mais uma garota esquisita, então.

Mudei de assunto, totalmente embaraçado, e ficamos conversando até o céu ficar completamente negro, sem dar a mínima atenção ao pôr-do-sol.

Apesar de Lily não ter nascido em Marte, ou pelo menos era o que dizia, ela era uma garota incrivelmente maravilhosa com todas as suas particularidades esquisitas.

- Acho melhor entrarmos – sugeri ao ver o sereno começando a cair.

Segui em direção a porta e achei que ela fazia ao mesmo, até perceber que não.

- Lily!

Ela havia subido no parapeito que rodeava a Torre de Astronomia, estava em pé e com os braços abertos.

Entrei em pânico. Além de ser esquisita, ela era _suicida_?

- Desça daí! Vai se machucar!

E, claro, foi tudo em vão. Ela continuava a me ignorar.

Mudei de tática. Fui me aproximando devagar e perguntei:

- O que está fazendo aí em cima?

Ela virou somente a cabeça com o maior e mais deslumbrante sorriso de todos os tempos (que eu não pude deixar de retribuir), com os braços ainda estendidos para cima, e respondeu simplesmente:

- Vendo se é hoje que eles vêm me buscar.

E, apesar de tudo, ela é _a minha garota de Marte._

~*~

*Dorset : é um condado no sul da Inglaterra. Eu realmente não consegui achar se lá faz tanto calor assim, mas pelo que sei, no geral, o sul da Inglaterra fica bem quente no verão.

~*~

WEEEEE *O*

Oh. God.

Eu simplesmente tive essa idéia uma hora atrás e não parei mais. É a primeira vez que faço isso. Não liguem para os erros gramaticais. Tipo, minha mãe meio que leu e corrigiu n-n'

E tudo isso depois de ler a fic da Gabi Evans: Out of this World

Recomendo ler essa, assim como as outras dela. Espero que ela não fique chateada comigo por isso ;-;

O que vocês acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Me acharam completamente pirada ou brega?

Reviews ? -olhar de cachorrinho pidão do Sirius-

Lily


End file.
